


he started his dreams

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, volunteer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka seringkali disetir. Belgium menyadarkannya untuk segera bermimpi atas intensinya sendiri, seperti seorang remaja penuh determinasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he started his dreams

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon, historical.

_(Mereka seringkali disetir. Belgium menyadarkannya untuk segera bermimpi atas intensinya sendiri, seperti seorang remaja penuh determinasi.)_

* * *

"Iya, Sayang, ambil saja." Belgium mengelus kepala anak itu, rambut keritingnya memerah dan menggumpal. Dia tersenyum kemudian.

Anak itu masih diam. Tangannya masih terkepal, keduanya, dan lolipop besar belum berpindah dari tangan Belgium.

"Hmm, benar, ini untukmu—jangan malu-malu."

Merasa ada yang salah—dan sadar dugaannya semakin mendekati kebenaran, Spain pun membungkuk sedikit, kedua tangan bertumpu di atas lututnya. Dia tersenyum. "Bel, dia tidak mengerti."

"Oh, ya ampun—astaga, maaf!" Belgium tertawa kecil lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Dia bercangkung, kepala sejajar dengan wajah anak itu. Dia lantas memberi bahasa isyarat: mengacungkan lolipop tersebut, mengangkat jempolnya, lalu menempelkan permen tersebut di dada si anak, lantas mengakhirinya dengan meminjam tangan anak itu untuk melingkarkannya di sekeliling batang permen. Tak lupa mengangguk dan menetapkan senyumnya sejak awal isyarat.

Anak tersebut perlahan tersenyum, lantas mengangguk pelan. Belgium membalasnya dengan tepukan pada pundak.

Belgium melepas anak itu yang memulai langkah seribunya dengan kaki telanjang. Dia mendatangi teman-temannya, berkata dengan sesuatu yang dapat didengar Belgium namun tak bisa dimengertinya kecuali satu-dua kata per satu jeda, dan teman-temannya memandangi Belgium dan Spain. Bertanya-tanya, sedikit takut, dorong-mendorong, dan beberapa menggigit jari.

Dengan riang Spain mengambil kotak tertutup yang sedari tadi berada di dekat kakinya. Dia mengangkatnya, lalu mengangkat salah satu isinya. Tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tenggelam—mengundang seluruhnya dengan isyarat tangan.

Dan dalam sekejap, perkumpulan itu berganti tempat. Belgium yang membagikan satu demi satu permen aneka warna tersebut, bahkan dia memaklumi beberapa yang mengambil dua kali.

Kotak tersebut, dalam kurang dari dua menit hanya menyisakan tiga batang permen. Semua anak di perkampungan ini tampaknya telah kebagian. Jauh-jauh Belgium memandang, semua anak yang dilihatnya memegang permen dan menjilat-jilatnya bahagia.

Spain masih dapat melihat keringat Bella belum kering di keningnya. Dia pasti masih kegerahan setelah turut mengadakan penyuluhan kesehatan dan pemberian layanan kesehatan cuma-cuma bersama orang-orangnya di sebuah bangunan yang sempit di dekat tempat kepala desa tadi. Masih terngiang di telinga Antonio dialek Prancis Belgium pada orang-orang sini, yang membeli seluruh perhatiannya tanpa menyisakan celah apapun. Wanita itu cukup sering menggunakannya saat di pertemuan Uni-Eropa atau PBB—tetapi sesuatu seperti ini yang didengar, disaksikan, serta berada langsung tepat di samping tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang diperoleh di ranah publik.

Memeluk kotak yang telah ringan tersebut, Belgium masih belum bosan memandangi anak-anak Kongo di sekitar mereka.

Seseorang kemudian menghampiri. Tubuhnya sangat mungil, dan perutnya sedikit membusung. Rambutnya ikal bulat sependek lehernya, dan dia tampak malu-malu.

"Kau belum dapat, ya, Manis?" Belgium menunduk, "Baiklah, ini," diberikannya satu yang berwarna merah-kuning-oranye-putih. Dia sempatkan mengelus kepala anak perempuan itu sebelum dia pergi berlari menuju seseorang yang Belgium asumsikan sebagai kakak laki-laki kandungnya.

Tak menoleh pada Spain, dia lanjut bicara, "Kalau kau melihat ini sebagai pembayaran atas masa lalu, ya, Antonio, itu benar sekali."

Tentu, Spain tak asing lagi dengan cerita sejarah kolonialisme Belgia terhadap kesatuan yang sekarang disebut Republik Demokratik Kongo—dan ia menyaksikan sendiri betapa Belgium mencoba dengan kerasnya untuk tidak terlihat rapuh setiap kali cerita yang gelap itu disinggung di depannya di permulaan abad kedua puluh. Dia tak mengingini itu, tentu saja, dan Spain juga pernah melihatnya menangis untuk itu. Tapi apa kuasa Belgium selain sebagai representasi? Dan Antonio tak sekali mengalami hal yang serupa.

Sekarang, ketika orang-orang yang telah melakukan hal tersebut pergi berkalang tanah dan tak menanggung konsekuensi duniawi lagi atas yang mereka lakukan—Belgium-lah yang harus berdiri di atas bumi dengan luka hati atas kenangan tersebut. Mereka semua sama—harus mampu bangkit dengan kenangan gelap dan tuduhan buruk masa lalu yang terbebankan di kedua pundak, namun mereka harus terus berjuang menangkis musuh masa depan yang tak terlihat, tak terprediksi. Serupakah mereka dengan malaikat indah-putih-bersih dengan itu semua? Tentu tidak. Namun masih banyak yang memuja hidup (nyaris) abadi mereka, dan begitu berharap bisa bergabung.

"Spain? Spain? Heeei, kau mendengarku?"

"Eh, maaf, Bel—" ia menggelengkan kepala lalu terkekeh kecil. "Kaubicara apa tadi? Maaf."

Belgium berdecak. "Mimpiku. Aku boleh bermimpi seperti manusia, 'kan? Aku ingin rutin datang ke sini dan memberikan banyak hal untuk mereka ..." tangannya terjalin erat di depan kotak, "... seandainya aku bisa dan tidak sibuk. Ya, katakan saja ini untuk membayar apa yang dulu pernah orang-orangku lakukan pada sesama mereka—karena aku tidak akan mengelak," dia tersenyum pahit sambil melirik sayu. Dia mengulang kalimat bernada sama dua kali—Spain yakin itu pertanda betapa Belgium sedang berperang dengan kenangan buruknya sendiri.

Spain menyadari betapa jarangnya dia bermimpi. Bagaimanapun, yang seperti mereka adalah setir. Dikendalikan. Tentu, semuanya punya tujuan sama yang berorientasi tak jauh dari perdamaian dan sejahteranya peradaban, namun Spain tak tahu kapan terakhir dia benar-benar merancang hal untuk jangka pendek dan jangka panjang seperti seorang remaja yang penuh semangat, dengan intensinya sendiri. Bukan atas dasar harapan para pengendali.

"Ayo, pulang," Belgium menggamit tangan Spain. Sedikit dilonggarkannya ketika Spain sudah bergerak mengikuti langkahnya, namun Spain melakukan hal sebaliknya.

* * *

Spain sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaian yang telah digulung rapi ke dalam tasnya ketika Belgium masuk ke dalam ruang tengah yang kecil itu. Rumah itu sengaja dibuat kosong untuk mereka, walau Belgium meminta agar mereka semua tak melakukan itu. Ia senang berkumpul dengan yang lain, namun dia menyayangkan ketika mereka semua segan dan memilih membiarkan keduanya di rumah tersebut.

"Aku capeeeek," dia meregangkan tangan, melempar jaketnya dan langsung merebahkan kepala di dekat kaki Spain, di atas gumpalan jaket tersebut. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan. Tak mungkin Spain lengah pada senyumnya yang terkembang begitu saja. "Tapi aku sangat senang!"

"Mmmhmm, aku juga," Spain memasukkan baju terakhirnya. Lalu dia lihat, pakaian dan buku-buku Belgium masih berserakan di atas kopernya, yang membuatnya menyita waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk membereskan semuanya.

Setelah dia selesai, dia duduk bersandar, tepat di samping Belgium dia meletakkan tangannya, sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak mengelus pipi yang kemerahan karena berpanas ria hari ini. "Bel, omong-omong soal impianmu itu ... ehm," dia memicingkan mata, tiba-tiba kurang yakin. Dia menunduk, lalu menggeleng-geleng.

Belgium telah tidur.

Dia memutuskan untuk berbaring berhadapan dengan Belgium. Dan ikut menutup mata pula, membiarkan ujung-ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Belgium yang lunglai di lantai.

_Ketika kau sibuk dengan mimpi-mimpimu—apa yang kulakukan?_

Spain membuka mata sebentar hanya untuk menutupnya lagi.

— _menyandingkan mimpi-mimpi kita._

("Soal impianmu itu ... aku juga ingin ikut mewujudkannya. Boleh aku ikut di setiap kunjunganmu?")

("Aku juga ingin berbuat hal baik yang sama denganmu.")

( _Akan Spain sampaikan besok. Besok matahari masih akan datang, 'kan?_ )

**end.**

* * *

**trivia** :

Negara yang sekarang bernama Republik Demokratik Kongo (DRC) (beda dengan 'Republik Kongo' saja, ya), dulunya adalah koloni Belgia. Awal mulanya, Raja Leopold II, diakui oleh Konferensi Berlin tahun 1884-1885, diklaim memiliki area basin Sungai Kongo sebagai koloni pribadinya, dan daerah tersebut Negara Bebas Kongo.

Namun karena adanya kekejaman dari petugas-petugas Negara Bebas terhadap orang-orang lokal dan ada masalah di sistem ekonomi, maka pemerintah Belgia pun mengambil kendali resmi atas area tersebut.

Negara itu mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan di 1960 setelah melalui perjuangan panjang ( _dan semua tentu tahu wujud kolonialisme itu praktiknya seperti apa—jadi wajar mengapa Belgium merasa ingin 'menebus dosa' di sini_ ).

Bahasa resmi DRC Prancis, ya, makanya Belgium bisa dengan lancarnya bicara di sana. : )

* * *

a/n: consider history wisely ya =] dan soal nation ... aku selalu punya hc bahwa bukan mereka yang salah. ya, mereka disetir oleh keinginan para pemimpinnya. siapa pemimpinnya? ya, benar, manusia. manusia punya akal dan nafsu. tinggal pilih aja mau ngutamain yang mana =]


End file.
